My Bloody Valentine
by xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx
Summary: Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. Logan has a little problem, Scott, and he finally figures out how to solve that problem. One-sided Logan/Jean. One-shot Review!


**A/N: I've had this thought going through my head for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack!!!! If I did, this totally would have happened by now!  
**

* * *

Logan looked down at his hands and smirked. No one expected him to do what he did. He tried not to laugh as he washed the blood off his hands. Three doors down, Jean Grey was sobbing over the bleeding form of Scott Summers.

_**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life**_

"Who would do this?…How did no one hear anything?…Not even The Professor knows who did it?…Is Jean going to be ok?" All the students were downstairs in the dining room, away from Jean Grey and the other teachers.

Logan walked into the room and pulled Jean off Scott's dead body. "Come on, you need to get out of here." No one tried to stop him as Jean wailed and sobbed her fiancé's name.

_**I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...**_

Jean and Storm were on their way back from a mission to locate another mutant when Logan called. Someone had ripped Scott's throat out while he was getting ready for bed. Logan acted sad, so no one would suspect him. Sure, he disliked Scott, but no one would even imagine him doing something so heinous just for a girl.

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine****  
The night he died****  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time**_

It was Valentine's Day, and Jean didn't want to leave Scott, but they both had missions. They decided to go out to eat before they had to leave. Logan stood in the shadows watching them the whole time. Jealousy seeping from every pore. Jean's mission lasted longer than Scott's did; they had talked on the phone no more than five minutes before he died.

_**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight**_

"Where are we going?" Jean asked in a hushed voice. Logan just gripped the steering wheel tighter, pretending it was Scott's throat.

"I don't know, all I know is, you can't stay in that house anymore, neither one of us can." He watched Jean rest her head against the window. "And, I love you." He whispered.

_**There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...**_

Jean woke up crying again that night, the blaring sounds of sirens, and the flashing lights had once again woke her up. She looked around and all was quiet. Logan was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"It was just a dream Jean, you don't need to worry." He set the paper down and looked at her.

"What does the paper say, is there any news on Scott's murderer?" Jean levitated the paper over to her when Logan shook his head. The headline read "A Lover Died; No Tell-Tale Heart Was Left To Find."

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time**_

Logan sighed and began rubbing Jeans back when she started sobbing again. "Jean, it's ok, I'm here, and no one's going to harm you. I won't let them."

"Oh Logan, thank you so much." Jean wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight**_

Logan was standing at the sink washing his hands again. There wasn't blood this time, but he could still smell it. Despite popular belief, The Wolverine didn't like the smell of blood. It made him sick. He looked over at Jean, asleep in their little bed. Logan wanted to ask her so badly; he wanted Jean to marry him.

_**He dropped you off, I followed him home  
****Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window****  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you**_

After two more weeks, Jean finally started smiling again, but there was nothing to smile about, Logan came back to their hotel room with breakfast from McDonald's and a newspaper. Logan didn't want to read it, but Jean always checked for more clues on Scott's death.

"Logan, what do you know about Scott's killer? Did you know that the police say it was an inside job? Someone in the mansion did it; the paper says they questioned everyone except for two, which are now the main suspects. Logan I wasn't even there, how could I maul my own fiancé?" Jean was staring at him.

"Jean, there's something I need to tell you…" Logan's voice trailed off.

_**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight**_

"It was you?" Jean asked as the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe what Logan had just said.

"Yeah Jean, I did it, but I have a reason. It's just that, I'm so in love with you Jean, and the only way I could possibly be with you would be offing Scott." Logan ran his fingers through his hair and kneeled down in front of her. Jean screamed and tried to get away from him, but Logan was too fast and he pinned her against the wall.

"Logan, please let me go." Jean began sobbing. "I won't tell anyone I swear!"

"Do you love me or Scott?" Logan growled in her ear. Jean did her best to choke out an answer.

"Sco-" Before she had the chance to finish answering, Logan drove his claws through her heart.

"Then join him bitch." Logan retracted his claws and kissed the back of Jean's shoulder blade. He sank to the ground with Jean bleeding profusely in his arms. "I love you so much Jean. If I can't have you, no one can." Logan began sobbing as he cradled the head of the only woman he ever loved.

* * *

**Lord I apologize for that. But man it's good to finally get that out there.**


End file.
